The Stupid Game of Fluffy/Transcripts
This is a list of transcripts for The Stupid Game of Fluffy for the PS2, Dreamcast, and Xbox. Opening Cutscene {cut to Fluffy's house, Fluffy kicks open the door.} Fluffy: Honey, I'm back from the post office. {Fluffy then looks around.} Fluffy: Huh, she's always sleeping on the couch in the middle of the night, Melissa must me missing too. Melissa (off-screen and distorted): I'm not missing! Fluffy: Poor Melissa, she's even denying her disappearance. Hey! I better go see if the boss is missing! {Fluffy leaves the screen} Training Tips (DC and Xbox) Fluffy: If you've ever played a video game before, you obviously know that you press A to jump and B to run. Fluffy: Hmm, these crates might be a problem, try moving back and pressing Y. Fluffy: This gap is too long for a normal jump. Try pressing A twice, so I can hover over it. Fluffy: Look! Our first enemy! Try jumping on it. Fluffy: Since I haven't worn shoes made out of metal since the 70s, I can't jump on this enemy, or his spikes will make my feet into mixed meat! Try kicking him, I'm sure that'll do it. Fluffy: Look! The door! Try pressing "UP" on the D-Pad to open it. End Cutscene {Fluffy opens the door} Fluffy: Huh? The boss is always here filing paperwork in the middle of the night. Wait! He's missing too! {The door shuts tightly, a lock is heard.} Fluffy: Hey! Who locked me in! -sigh- Well, at least I carry a bat with me. What? Do you think a rabbit can perform a Hadouken? {Fluffy successfully breaks the window, and falls down.} Training Tips (PS2) Fluffy: If you've ever played a video game before, you'd know that X is to jump and O is to run. Fluffy: Hmmm, these crates appear to be problematic, try moving back and pressing Square. Fluffy: This pit is too far for a normal jump, press X twice. Fluffy: Hey! Our first enemy, try jumping on top of it. Fluffy: This enemy is made of spikes, so you can't jump on it, try kicking him in the head. Fluffy: And there it is, the door! Press the "UP" button on the D-Pad to open it. Ending Cutscene {Fluffy opens the door.} Fluffy: Huh? The boss is always here filing paperwork during the night. Oh, he's missing too! {Fluffy breaks the window with his bat.} Fluffy: Doors, are for sissies. {Fluffy jumps out the window, and screams} Fluffy (off-screen): I'm OK! The glass broke my fall. Level 1 (DC & Xbox) Fluffy: Hmm, it appears that moss can be used as a trampoline. Press A to jump off of it. Fluffy: I can't quite swim underwater yet, so I have to wear a floatie, move around in the water with the same controls you use to walk, if you wanna jump out, press A. Fluffy: Why would the game designers put mines in the first level? Don't touch them or I die instantly. Fluffy: Collect 100 carrots and I get a extra life, that's how video games work. Fluffy: That sign over there is a checkpoint, so if I die, I go back to where the sign is. Fluffy: Look! Mr. Turtle, If I beat that guy in a race, the game developers give me 50 carrots, sweet! Ending Cutscene Fluffy: Hey, stupid! Turtle: I'm not stupid, I'm a turtle. Fluffy: I challange you to a race. Turtle: I accept! {Fluffy pulls out a bat, and whacks the turtle to death} Fluffy: There! Devs, are you happy? TBA